deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Commander Ghost= Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Weiss Schnee from the Internet Series RWBY and Mitsuru Kirijo from the Video Game Series Persona. Description RWBY VS Persona! These two are the Heir's to their Families Companies as well as skilled in the art of fencing but when the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company takes on the Heiress of the Kirijo Group, which of the Lovely Ice Wielding Swordswoman will come out victorious? Will Weiss out-speed Mitsuru or Will Mitsuru freeze Weiss Solid?! Interlude (Cue Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) Weiss Schnee vs Mitsuru Kirijo﻿.PNG|GameboyAdv Weissvskirijo(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Mitsuru Kirijo vs Weiss Schnee.png|MMYP999 Chibi Mitsuru vs Weiss.png|Obligatory Chibi Ver (MMYP999) Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo.png|Commander Ghost Queen of Snow VS Queen of Execution.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) What-if Death Battle Mitsuru Kirijo vs. Weiss Schnee.jpg|Venage237 Camilla: The power of Ice, it is wielded by many but these two are probably the coldest of the bunch. Ruby: These two are the heirs to their families companies and they have shown that they are determined as they are skilled with a blade with one of them being my BFF! ^_^ Camilla: But the question is, which of them is the Coldest of them all? Ruby: Weiss Schnee, the Face Paced Fencing Snow Queen from RWBY. Camilla: And Mitsuru Kirijo, The Imperious Queen of Executions from Persona! Ruby: I'm Ruby and she's Camilla. Camilla: And it's our job to anaylze their Armor, Weapons, and Skills to.... Ruby: Settle their crossing fates in a DEATH BATTLE!!! Camilla: (Amused) Someone's certainly excited for CrossTag Battle. Weiss Schnee Mitsuru Kirijo DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Trivia |-| AgentRedhead= Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Weiss Schnee from the RWBY series and Mitsuru Kirijo from the Persona series in a battle between cryokinetic summoners. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Some people work hard to attain financial stability, while others are born into it. However, even with all that money, some people still willingly choose to enter the fight themselves. Boomstick: Like Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and member of Team RWBY. Wiz: And Mitsuru Kirijo, heiress to the Kirijo Group and member of Shadow hunting S.E.E.S. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a death battle. Weiss Schnee Mitsuru Kirijo Death Battle (*Cues: Shining Wizard - 96*) Results Next Time on Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:AgentRedhead Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true